


The Village

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Child Abuse, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Legal Drama, Lucifer (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Sibling Love, Suicide Attempt, Trans Jack, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: they say, "don't dare, don't you even go there, cutting off your long hair. you do as you're told."tell you, "wake up, go put on your makeup. this is just a phase you're gonna outgrow."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired : the village | wrabel  
> •×•  
> jack is lucifer and kelly's son and sam and castiel are claire's parents  
> •×•  
> some tags may take some time before they actually apply

jack's hurting.  
  
not in the physical sense, while he does experience that quiet often as well, its the kind of emotional pain that digs so deep that it almost becomes physical.  
  
the kind of emotional pain that makes you sick and gives you the urge to scream, and with all of your being, you just want it to end.  
  
it's like some creature has its grimy and cold hand wrapped around his heart and its squeezing so tight that it makes his blood run cold.  
  
jack's not lost, he understands the suffocation.  
  
he's aware of why he feels this way and what and _who_ is causing the constant freezing ache, he had a name and a face and everything to attach this feeling to, and it was sitting downstairs with a beer in one hand and another ready to strike at any moment.  
  
that thing was his _father_.  
  
lucifer; the man who drinks the day away because he lost his job a few weeks ago and he needs something to do.  
  
lucifer; the man who blames jack for kelly's death, even though it was really lucifer's fault because he pushed her when she tried to protect jack from him and her head smacked too hard against the kitchen counter, she had passed before the ambulance even got to the hospital.  
  
lucifer; the man who refuses to call jack by any name other than _**amber**_ , and even then he uses that name lightly because he's usually throwing disgusting slurs the kid's way instead.  
  
lucifer; the _monster_ who beats the hell out of his ~~daughter~~   _ **son**_ just because the poor kid exists, making jack think that he is the worst thing to walk the earth and that he'll never be worth a damn thing.  
  
jack just couldn't understand it, why couldn't lucifer just care for him like parents do? like castiel and sam?  
  
they called him the name he asks, they refer to him as male, they never lay a hand on him unless its for a loving pat on the back or a hug, and they _respect_ him as a human being.  
  
they were the only people, other than his mother, who showed any love or care towards him and he doesn't know why they do it, but he's thankful that they do.  
  
jack knows that he's not a good person, he knew that before his life went to shit, but he also knows that he doesn't deserve to be beaten the way that he does--well for the most part anyway.  
  
he understands the slaps for being disrespectful or stupid, but he will never understand a beer bottle being smashed over his head for coming home with his hair cut into a masculine design.  
  
but, it was just his life and that's how he was going to have to live until either him or his father met their end.

**•◇•**

jack shut the front door behind him, listening closesly to see if his father was home or not, searching around upstairs and finding that the house was completely empty.  
  
perfect.  
  
the young boy went to the bathroom, grabbing a random bottle of liquor before going upstairs, not bothering with the door as he opened the cabinet, grabbing one of the outdated prescription bottles of painkillers that were stored in there, twisting the top off with shaky hands and just tipping the bottle into his mouth, opening the bottle of alcohol and swallowing the mouthful of pills down with large gulps of the liquid, letting the bottle fall from his hands and crash into the sink.  
  
the tall liquor bottle cracked into three big pieces in the dirty sink, the small prescription bottle clattering into the mess as well and the teenager stared down at the sharp glass, slowly grabbing one of the bigger alcohol-soaked pieces and taking a couple seconds before pressing the sharper against his forearm, wincing at the sting and burn of it as blood surfaced.  
  
absent-mindedly, jack continued to cut into his arm, making slice after slice and watching his skin go from a light tan to a dark crimson as more and more blood covered it, his head beginning to spin after maybe the tenth cut, barely noticing the front door open and he dropped the glass back in the sink, his knees going weak and he fell to the floor.  
  
"jack?"  
  
the boy froze as he heard claire call his name, his whole body filling with panic even as the pills started to make him feel numb, hearing her footsteps coming towards the bathroom and he let him fall completely onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he bled onto the floor.  
  
"jack!" claire screamed as she approached the bathroom, rushing over to him and ripping off her flannel, lifting him up and pressing it to his bleeding arm, trying to get it to stop. "no, claire....st-stop." jack managed, trying to move away from her, but he felt so heavy and numb that he couldn't make himself move.  
  
jack's vision started to get hazy as he saw claire pull out her phone, her hand pressing against his wounds and he barely acknowledged the burn, his head falling against her chest and feeling the vibrations of her speaking as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

claire sat beside jack's hospital bed, watching as her best friend's chest gently rose and fell, an oxygen canula in his nose to assist with that and bandages over his left wrist, an iv drip and blood transfusion connected to his right hand with a tube, his skin disgustingly pale and almost blending in with the gross hospital gown and the too-clean sheets.  
  
she hated this, she hated this so much.  
  
the image of jack bleeding out in her arms and going limp, the utter panic she felt when the ambulance came and he had a seizure as they tried to get him onto the gurnery, paramedics asking for information and asking for his parents' contacts and all this shit that claire couldn't give them because she either didn't know it or she literally couldn't give it.  
  
she barely remembers getting to the hospital and telling a nurse her dads' numbers before seeing them burst through the door, castiel immediately running up to her as he asked what happened and that's when she burst into tears, all the emotion coming out of her at once as the teenager sobbed into her dad's chest as she barely managed to explain what she saw.  
  
claire saw the way sam and castiel's faces fell, almost able to feel their heartbreak as she told them about everything; how she just wanted to go over and ask jack if he wanted to hang out, how she held him as she tried to stop his arm from bleeding, how paramedics had to hold her back as the teenage boy started seizing, how she thought that jack was going to die.  
  
now, here she was, sitting beside his unconscious form with his barely warm hand in her own, praying to whatever or whoever the hell controlled this shit that the boy that she considered a brother makes it through this.  
  
"he's going to be alright, claire."  
  
the teenage girl turned her head at the sound, looking up at her dad and sam walked over, sitting in the seat beside her, "he better be, i'll kick his ass if he doesn't." claire mumbled and the man couldn't help but chuckle, "where's dad?"  
  
"he's talking to gabriel."  
  
"i feel like you're leaving something out of that sentence."  
  
".....he's asking gabriel for help with legal matters." sam continued, glancing over to jack as the boy slept, claire's eyes widening as she realized what "legal matters" meant, "you're going to..." she trailed off, stopping as her father nodded, "if jack agrees to it, then yes."  
  
claire knew that her parents had talked about adopting jack for awhile, a litttle bit after kelly had passed they had brought it up, but there would have been so many legal things to go through that they were scared that they would lose the fight and lucifer would get a restraining order or something against them.  
  
but now, after they were _this_ close to losing the poor boy that they held so dear to their hearts, they couldn't let the fear hold them back any longer.  
  
"do the doctors know when he'll wake up?"  
  
"could be hours or it could be days, they don't really have an idea; they're just almost positive that he'll make it."  
  
"almost?"  
  
"anything can happen."  
  
"jeez, thanks for the optimism." claire muttered and sam smiled sadly at his daughter, his heart falling as she continued to watch jack like a hawk.

  
**•◇•**

  
jack woke up with a small whine, opening his eyes and squinting as he was nearly blinded by a bright white light, goingto shield his face with his hand, but finding it much too heavy to do so, "jack? hey, can you hear me, kiddo?" he heard claire coo and he froze, didn't he die? why was she here if he died?  
  
the boy looked over to where the voice came from, blurrily seeing claire standing beside him and he blinked a few times to see clearly, opening his mouth to speak, but his throat was much too dry to do so and he let out a small squeak instead, coughing lightly after and claire grabbed the small cup of water beside the bed and sitting him up slightly as she helped him drink.  
  
after a couple sips, jack pulled away and claire put the cup down, kneeling down so that she could meet his eye line, "wh-where am i?" the tired boy whispered, very confused but he had a slight idea of where he actually was, "you're in the hospital.....do you remember why?" she asked softly and he nodded slowly, his gaze falling and landing on his bandaged arm.  
  
he couldn't do anything right, not even die.  
  
"jack--i.... _never_ do that again, _please_."  
  
jack froze at the break in claire's voice, looking up at her and seeing the tears in her eyes, "claire--" he began, but she cut off him off, "do you have idea any how freaked out you had me? i thought i was going to lose you, i thought i was going to have to watch my brother die right infront of me." the teenager spoke and tears started to fall down her cheeks, making jack's stomach twist in a terrible way.  
  
the boy opened his mouth to speak, stopping as he heard the door open and he looked up, seeing castiel and sam walk in and they both froze, the shorter man's eyes widening and his face spreading out into a smile before they both walked fully into the room, castiel immediately going over to jack and hugging him, making the teenager tense up in surprise, but he slowly raised his arms and hugged back, burying his face into castiel's shoulder.  
  
"i-i'm sorry." jack choked out as he couldn't stop himself from crying, gripping onto castiel's coat as he began sobbing into the man's shoulder, castiel moving so that he was sitting in the bed and pulling the crying boy closer, a hand going to his hair and gently petting him, "its okay, jack, it's okay." the adult cooed as he gently rocked him, continuing to pet his hair as jack sobbed.  
  
sam made his way over, standing beside claire and putting an arm around her, comforting his daughter as she was crying as well, just in silence compared to jack who was hiccuping and coughing through tears.  
  
"i just....i-i couldn't take it anymore." jack whispered, sniffling as he came down from his fit and he pulled away from castiel, the man gently wiping away the boy's tears and holding one of his hands, "i just wanted to be left alone, i don't care if he hated me, i just wanted him to stop."  
  
"this wasn't the way, jack."  
  
"i don't know any other way."  
  
castiel looked up to sam, the taller man giving a small nod as if the two had just had a telepathic conversation before he turned back to the teenager in front of him, "well, actually, me and sam have been talking about this for a long time, and we were wondering, if you're okay with it, that we adopt you."  
  
jack froze, eyes blowing wide as he looked between the two men, his heart jumping into his throat at his words.  
  
"ad-adopt me?"   
  
"if you're okay with it."  
  
"i....why?" he whispered, able to see everyone's faces fall as he asked the question, sam clearing his throat before speaking, "we want to adopt you because we love you, jack." sam started, eyes wet with tears as jack looked up at him, eyes also shining from tears, "we love you like you're our son and we would be more than honored to be able to officially say that."  
  
"also, if i may add, it would be pretty awesome to have a brother." claire added with a small laugh and jack smiled at her through tears, reaching hand over and grabbing hers, squeezing it gently, "it would be pretty awesome to have a sister." he responded and he looked back at sam and castiel.  
  
"i would love to be a part of your family."


End file.
